


梨虽无主

by zichen_dee



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zichen_dee/pseuds/zichen_dee
Summary: 嘻嘻把这篇车的部分放在这啦！





	梨虽无主

**Author's Note:**

> For my dearest Helen!

他们吃过饭后，又去看了个电影。从电影院出来，在没有新片子的时候，影院无非是将老片子来回放映，他们大都看过，聊以打发时间罢了。  
周轩伸了伸懒腰，舒展了一下坐得发酸的身体，问道，“现在时间还早，咱们等会干点什么去？”  
穆镜也默默思索了一会，突然展颐笑了一下，周轩一愣，随即也跟着笑了，“你突然笑什么？”  
穆镜面露一丝羞愧，“嗯… 我不是这些天没什么心思出门么，天天在家躺着，之前不觉得，这会觉得浑身都黏糊糊的，不舒服，要不，你陪我去洗澡？”说完又忍不住一壁笑起来。  
周轩听到一半就明白他为什么笑了，用手指轻点点他，“你这么喜欢干净的人，也有这种时候啊。”  
含笑想了想又犹豫道，“不过，你们单位的职工浴池要到大家都下班的时候才开门吧？”  
穆镜脸上的笑容转为得意，“这你就不用管了，我有钥匙！”  
说来巧合，厂里看澡堂这职位，活儿轻省，却也无聊，工资少，一向是交给厂里一位已退休的老大爷负责的，大爷几年前丧妻，老来得的儿子，如今在乡下插队，他自己性格又一向不愿与人天天厮混磨牙，逗趣下棋以打发时间，眼瞅着日子过的一日日萧索，厂里人也看不下去，便想着索性让他负责看澡堂，和简单的打扫工作，权做排遣寂寞。他儿子还算孝顺，常常写信给他，一次穆镜偶然瞧见他用放大镜看信有些艰难，便问他是否需要帮忙读，大爷犹豫之下还是答应了。  
如此一来而去，因穆镜爱干净，澡堂来的也勤，便熟络了，大爷很喜欢穆镜，看出他似乎次次都刻意挑人少的时候来，就偷偷塞了把钥匙给他，让他可以趁不开门的时候自己来洗澡，但平时毕竟还要上班，于是穆镜每逢周末有空都会拣澡堂还未开门的时候悄悄去洗。  
周轩听他讲完原委，也笑意不减，“原来还有这种好事儿。”  
两人略略回去拣了两件换洗衣物，便往浴池去，周轩还是头一次见空无一人的公共浴池，除了淋浴外，另有热腾腾一大池水已经备好，等到了下班时分，此间便会泡满了累了一天试图泡澡解乏的职工。  
虽说从小相识，肌肤之亲也从不乏，可毕竟在这么清静的环境下毫无桎梏地相对，却也是难得。  
穆镜皮肤虽然称得上白净，但仍是健康的颜色。周轩走到距他四五步的地方，突然停下了，似乎太近就看不清他了一样。  
他欣赏一件精美雕塑一样地将对面的身体尽收眼里，半晌无言，也并不进一步动作。  
穆镜明知他看什么，还是好笑地问他，“怎么了？哥你看什么呢？”  
周轩仍不做声，却终于抬起脚步，走向他。不料地上有水，他竟是走到一半趔趄了一下，本能伸手去抓穆镜的手，谁知穆镜非但没有扶他，还顺势将他一把推进了旁边的浴池。  
突如其来的闯入者惊动了本来平静的水面，惹起夸张的水花和响声，周轩未防他这一手，狼狈地背朝下跌进池中，半晌才辨得清水面在哪里，伸手抹一把脸，才无奈笑道，“好啊，咱们这账又多了一笔，得好好算清楚。”  
穆镜一脸不解道，“什么账啊，我听不懂。”却终究绷不住笑弯了腰。  
周轩待他笑完，绷起脸威胁道，“你下不下来？”  
岸上的青年一脸乖顺，“我下来！下来…”他甫一落入水中，就觉得腰臀间已经覆盖上了一只手，这只手骨骼如山脉竦峙绵延，指尖柔软，指节间却生薄茧，划过皮肤的时候令人觉得触感复杂，难以言明，无端多了一些撩拨意味。  
穆镜觉得一波战栗如过隧道的火车一般在身体里呼啸而过。  
他一把反扣住在自己腰间制造混乱的那只罪魁，却又一时间不知该把它重新安放在何处，正在举棋不定间，那只罪魁的主人却十分有主意一样，带着抓它的另一只手一起从他的腰后转到前面，最终落在了那处最敏感的地方。  
穆镜也并不反对它落在那里，就着这个姿势把自己的下巴放在周轩的肩膀上，腰背贴上身后的浴池壁。  
周轩瞧他微闭了双眼一派要开始享受的神情，显然是将自己的身体百分百信任地全然交付，任凭处置。顿时整颗心都变得比这池冒着温暖白汽的水还要软，在自己手放的那处上力度合宜地弄了一会儿。  
待它略好奇般抬头张望，便住手。  
穆镜如同正被抚摸颈部毛发的猫，突然动作的戛然而止引起了他的微微不满，方要开口询问，周轩却先道，“人家等会还要泡澡，咱们毕竟也得替别人考虑一下呀。”  
他语气得意得近乎恶劣，说出的话却十分有理，穆镜也不好反对。  
周轩轻盈地一撑岸边就出了水，站在池边返身，伸出手臂欲拉穆镜，穆镜却不搭茬儿，同样一翻身就上了岸。  
澡堂里虽开了足够的暖气，两人浑身沾了水终究觉得有明显凉意。  
周轩执起身边人的手，走到淋浴的水管下，伸手拧开水龙头，“这就暖和了吧？”顿了顿又垂目笑地暧昧“而且，这样就不会把浴池弄脏了。”  
穆镜不睬他，自己走到水管下冲水，厂里的公共澡堂水烧得热，又不是花洒，水柱直通通地落下，又加上周轩方才用力一拧，把水量开到了最大，此时打在人身上，又烫又重，砸地皮肤生疼。  
穆镜皱眉，轻轻“嘶”了一声。  
周轩将他的表情看在眼里，再次笑道，“你这就嫌疼受不了了，那等会可怎么办啊？”  
穆镜方要还嘴，话还没出口，就被他自己生生堵了回去，方才那种战栗再次掠过，有什么东西已经试探一般地进入了自己身后的某处。  
“放松，我手上抹了凡士林的，咱们一点点来。”穆镜闻言看时，果见他手里不知何时竟多出了一小瓶凡士林，不由无奈摇头。  
那根手指动作轻柔地在他里面搅动，大概是为了使他放松，周轩一直絮絮跟他耳语，他只觉得耳畔的声音经了水雾的过滤，轻抚在耳廓的绒毛上，仿佛舔饱了墨汁的毛笔尖，柔韧又锐利地划过纸面，白而薄的生宣被力透，浸湿的部分微微收缩。这奇异的感受果然有镇定效果，穆镜觉得自己的身体逐渐松弛下来，想要说点什么，却最终拣不出只言片语，只得用手抓紧周轩的肩头。  
“我稍微用点力，你疼的话就告诉我。”  
穆镜点点头，微微侧过身，略略弓腰配合，周轩用左臂轻托着他，穆镜随即觉得第二根手指进去了，那里被扩张开了的感觉实在奇怪，虽他们也不是第一次做这事，但如此从容细致，着实令人着迷，那种隐约的疼痛令人时而清醒，时而几乎昏迷，如此反复，像在云头上翻滚，眼前景致忽明忽暗，又像在海边游泳，一个巨大浪头迎面排来，被一把捺进水面之下，头晕眼花又冒出头来，在窒息与清明间切换。  
到此时，两人原本柔软的那处都傲然挺立起来，周轩略加快了速度并又加了一根手指进去，澡堂湿润温暖，很有利于肌肉放松，穆镜觉得后面已经完全被打开了。于是他将手肘撑在一个置物台上，伸手到后面去握住周轩的那处，引领它进入自己。  
周轩先前虽然说要跟他算账，却终究不过是逞嘴上英雄，到了也不舍得弄疼他一下。他动作小心翼翼，反而弄的穆镜感觉不上不下的。  
“我不疼，哥你用不着这么小心。”穆镜侧头对背后的青年说。  
周轩闻言有些不好意思，加大了些力道，这次的力度终于让穆镜觉得撞在了它应该撞到的点上，他觉得前方的某处腺体承受着均匀的冲击，每次冲击都以增长的速度积累起快感，然而这冲击使得他突然有了种滑稽的感觉，他想了半天才意识到，那原来是，尿意……  
这微妙的感觉令他感觉那处更饱涨了一些，快感也瞬间堆积得高耸入云。  
周轩扶在穆镜腰上的手更用力了一些，下身动作也变得更快，好像下一秒就能摩擦出火花一样。  
穆镜再开口的时候，嗓音已经被熏染成暖色，“我要到了……”  
周轩把脸埋在他背上，咯咯地笑，同时动作不停，右手伸到前面，握住穆镜帮他，让他的跟自己的保持在同一节奏，半晌后，周轩觉得身前的青年突然绷紧了身体，自己的那处在对方身体里受到了明显压力，手里的那个奋力抖了抖，终于有一道热流冲破自己的指缝，顺他手腕直淌了整个小臂，同时也点点落地，顺水四散。  
等到周轩觉得自己也快到了的时候，他慢慢将那处从身前青年的身体里，抽离出来，按了穆镜的手在自己的那处，示意他帮自己，穆镜体贴地试图帮他到达最终的目的地，却面带不解地瞧了瞧他。  
周轩不在意地笑笑，“你奇怪什么？我不是不舒服，只是不想弄在里面，那样你恐怕会不舒服，要拉肚子的。”  
他自然从来都是温柔的，穆镜闻言低头轻叹一声。  
周轩话音落地，深深吸一口气，觉得即将到顶。他转正身体，面对穆镜的身体，竟是将那处抵在了穆镜的小腹上，随之便有滚烫的东西从狭隘的河道和它面前的高山之间硬生生挤出来，转眼就将大片平地淹没。  
穆镜的整片小腹都如同敷上了一只热水袋般的温暖。  
由于喷发地太过猛烈，甚至有零星的几点溅到了周轩自己的下巴上，在澡堂泛黄的灯光下，闪闪发亮。穆镜凝视了他片刻，忽然侧过头，吮掉了那沾上的几点。周轩一愣，随之眼里闪烁出惊喜的光芒，双手扳正了穆镜的脸，使劲吻下去。  
澡堂里的温度本就高，加上强烈的荷尔蒙使他们的体温飙升地厉害，这一个吻令他们觉得比平时更加喘不上气。  
等他们笑着放开对方的时候，两人都兀自喘咳了一阵，才慢慢缓过来。  
“小穆你在里面呢？听说你病了，好点了没有？”  
突然响起的人声令还没完全从情欲里清醒过来的周轩一激灵，但也是只慌张了一瞬，穆镜忙按着他的手道，“没事，是冯大爷。”  
果然，冯大爷一向知道他的习惯，只问了几句话，听见穆镜的回应，就又听见脚步声向远处走了。  
“咱们也该收拾收拾出去了，一会就到下班时间了。”周轩舒了口气道。  
穆镜打开水龙头，一边开始清理自己身上的痕迹，一边向周轩眨眼道，“是还不过瘾吗？”  
周轩也没客气，抬手就在他身后不轻不重地打了一巴掌，因着有水，声音显得格外响亮。  
穆镜挨了这一巴掌，疼倒不算太疼，但仍然一愣，有点诧异地转头瞪周轩一眼。  
周轩看见他的反应本来乐不可支，但突然心念一动，拉下脸来，语气严肃道，“怎么？打你不服气吗？我前天见到你的时候，你理也不理我，只管坐在地上，要不是我去了，你是不是要一直坐在那儿，发烧了自己也不知道，阿姨看你那副样子也不敢进你的门，你烧的跟个煤球炉似的，我要不管你，你就预备生死由命了？”  
他这话说得重，穆镜觉的有些委屈，这都哪儿跟哪儿啊！不知道他为何没头没脑地再次提起这件事，自己先头跟他倒过歉了的，“我不是都说过对不起了吗？”  
周轩微微眯眼，“你确定你是因为这件事说的对不起？”他叹口气，“我昨天还说了，最不爱听你说对不起。而且我不是要你跟我道歉，你是真不知道你哪儿错了吗？”  
穆镜听完他这话，也不由低头，却仍然孩子气一偏头，凑近周轩嬉皮笑脸道，“你是不是因为我当时不理你才生气到现在的啊？”  
周轩一愣，觉得脸上竟有些发烧，他承认，是有这个原因吧… 有点哭笑不得，但还是正了正脸色，“我说认真的，你前两天病着，我不说你什么，但你现在自己想想，首先，你不爱惜自己的身体，这是我最生气的！其次，让长辈为你担心，因为自己心里难受，就什么都不管了，家里所有的事你要不管，就得阿姨一个人管，她还要带孩子，你自己觉得做的对吗？”  
周轩从未在他面前如此作色，穆镜也不好一味腆着脸跟他玩笑，只得轻声道，“我让妈为我担心确实是我不对。”  
周轩听他这话，不由挑眉，“就只这个吗？”  
穆镜觉得让自己说出“再也不会不爱惜自己的身体”一类话实在过于难为情了，张了几次嘴，终究说不出来。  
其实周轩看他的模样，已经快憋不住笑出声了，只是认真想想，这次既然有这个契机，非得把他这个毛病掰过来不可，强忍住笑继续道，“你这是知错不改的意思吗？”  
穆镜觉得无言以对。  
周轩也不再逼他，只道，“我当时说，等你好了再跟你算账，你还记得吗？”  
穆镜无奈点点头。  
“你既然记得…”他边说边走近，穆镜不由稍退了两步，只听他继续道，“那我下手可就不会像刚才那么轻了。”  
话未落音，穆镜已觉得身后烧起了一片痛楚。  
方才折腾了那么一大趟他都觉得是十分自然的事，如今被这么当小孩教训，穆镜整张脸腾地红到颈根，筋骨分明的脖颈被粉红色覆盖。  
他一面躲开，一面几乎是带了恳求意味地开口，“我错了哥，但别在这儿吧！一会大家要下班了！”  
周轩似乎是觉得有理，放过了他，“行了行了，看你吓得，快穿衣服咱们出去。”  
穆镜舒了口气，如逢大赦地迅速套上衣服。  
回宿舍之前，周轩还进了趟路过的药店，让穆镜在外稍等他一会。  
毕竟人多眼杂，一个宿舍楼里进进出出，也不好总是鬼鬼祟祟，反倒叫人疑心。所以穆镜想了想，索性直接同认识的人介绍周轩，只说是自己发小，回城里来办事一时赶不上最晚的班车，就领他到宿舍凑活一晚上。这小城里本来就圈子小，人际关系简单，如此说法，省了日后万一被人问起来，不至于费力圆谎。  
他们到食堂吃过饭，又打了两壶热水，便回到宿舍。穆镜他们这一间是最靠窗户的，隔壁又是大家用来储存杂物的一个小房间，同事又都知道他家这一段出了大事，是以都自觉地不来打扰他，清静的很。  
穆镜提起暖水瓶，给周轩倒了杯热水。然后莫名感到尴尬，也不知道该说些什么才好，正在想着，忽闻周轩道，“在这儿可以了吗？”  
他一愣，旋即明白过来他什么意思，顿时脸上又是一阵发烧。过了一会认命般道，“我去看看门锁好了没有。”  
周轩拉住他手腕，“我进来的时候已经锁好了。”  
穆镜苦笑，也不知道为什么他铁了心非要如此，但自己这顿打肯定是逃不过去了。  
“哥，咱们罚点别的行不行？就是别…”他仍然不死心，想要再讨价还价，然而一句话还没说完，就觉得被人用力一扯，身体不受控制地前倾，却是跌在了周轩的膝上。  
他不可置信地回头惊恐道，“哥！你干嘛？！”  
周轩只做没听见。  
穆镜今日随意穿着一条松紧的条绒裤，周轩随手一扯便被扯掉，只见膝上趴着的青年身体一僵，似乎是不可思议到了极点。  
周轩实在忍不住笑出了声，“你害羞什么呀？我什么没看过？还怕我看？”  
穆镜想要反驳，却有些张口结舌，最终竟是垂头道，“哥我明白了，我以后再不会了。”  
虽然他仍碍于面子没把话说明白，周轩却终究不忍心逼他太狠，他了解他，知道他能说到这个份上已经真心知错了。于是柔声道，“好。我相信了，下不为例。那我现在罚你，你心服口服嘛？”  
穆镜闷闷地嗯了一声。  
片刻之后，便觉得有点后悔了，因为，真的很疼…  
周轩一点没放水，几乎用了十足的力道，一连数下打在同一个位置上，穆镜觉得疼得几乎忍不住想要挣脱开，可是刚才说了心服口服认罚的，现在躲开，他觉得自己会更难堪。  
周轩也怕一下下手过重，连续的几下之后稍停了停，让他缓口气，他看出趴在他膝上的青年在强忍，也实在心疼，只是他的未来还不知如何，以后能不能回到城里实乃未知，这次若不能让穆镜记住了教训，再不敢不照顾好他自己，周轩实在不能够放心，想到此处，难免又心酸了一阵。  
穆镜见他半晌不再动作，忍不住回头试探道，“哥？  
周轩收回心思，低头看他，“怎么？”  
他这么问，穆镜反倒不知如何作答，又实在拉不下脸跟他求饶，只好说了句，“不怎么。”  
“那就请你再忍一会了。”说罢又是一连重重几巴掌，这次落在臀腿交接处，这处格外脆弱，比打在臀峰上还要疼许多，穆镜不防备，啊的一声叫出来，又怕其他宿舍的人听见，连忙捂住嘴。  
“疼就叫出来吧。”  
穆镜咬牙忍了半天，才摇摇头，“虽然隔得远，但万一给别人听见怎么办！”  
周轩耸了耸肩，“那就不怪我了。”  
言罢又是数下均匀落在两边的臀峰上，原本就带了伤之后再被打，比之前更痛了不止一星半点。  
周轩再次停手的时候，见穆镜已经为了忍痛，咬上了自己的手指，心疼的不得了，还是狠狠心皱眉道，“疼得受不了了？让你喊你又不肯喊，就咬自己的手？我本来不想逼你，现在看来你记性不太好。我问你，你为什么受罚？”  
穆镜见他认真起来，也不敢再惹他生气，只得老实答道，“因为我不知道好好照顾自己，不爱惜自己的身体。”  
“你知道还咬手？”说完拉起他的手瞧，果然已经咬破了一点，心里后悔下手太重了一点，叹口气道，“太疼了你怎么不说，随便咬个毛巾什么的也比你咬破自己的手强啊？”  
穆镜简直哭笑不得，他以为他会说太疼就告诉他，他就不打了，谁知道他竟然说出这话来。但他承认过错了就是错了，无论如何他都会承担，只是，实在是太疼了……最终忍不住委屈道，“哥，我错了。那你拿毛巾给我咬好不好，真的很疼，我怕我忍不住会叫出来。”  
周轩心软地无法，几乎要说，那就不打了。  
挣扎半日还是起身，去取了毛巾递给穆镜，他乖顺地方要将毛巾塞在嘴里，突然想到了什么似的，开口道，“哥……”  
“嗯？”  
穆镜难为情地嗫嚅，“我实在知道错了，不该坐在地上让自己着凉发烧，也不该咬破手指，只是…”  
周轩见他停顿，也不催促他。  
他半晌整张脸都涨红了，才说出来，“只是就算受罚，也要有数的吧，还…还要打多少啊？”  
周轩一怔，方才只想着怎么让他真的把自己的话往心里去，又兼心疼，竟忘了这事儿，穆镜面子又薄，哪里好意思问。此刻看着他一副可怜巴巴的样子，实在可爱。  
“已经打了多少？你数了么？”  
穆镜愣住了，他刚刚全副精力都用来忍痛，哪记得打了多少啊。  
周轩今天不知道怎么了，或许是心情压抑了太久，前天一见到穆镜他又病着，心中着急又生气。但这几日的相处总算是又找回了旧时的欢乐，心中百感交集，也算难得的畅快，莫名就特别想要逗一逗他，“你没数的话，那就没办法了，从现在开始数吧！”  
穆镜吓得也顾不得丢人了，啊了一声，又泄了气问道，“那好吧，从现在数还要打多少？”  
“你也太老实了，我说什么就是什么啊？吓唬你的，我数了，刚刚打了十五，算是罚你做错的第一件事，本来要再打你十五，但你刚刚又咬破了手，就再加十下。”周轩慢条斯理道。  
虽然疼了些，但有了数量好歹有个盼头，穆镜咬了咬牙，下决心似的道，“好，来吧。”  
说完拿毛巾塞进了嘴。  
周轩刚才去给他拿毛巾，就把他放在了床上，他此时趴在床边，裤子褪到了膝弯，只穿一条蓝白格的内裤，内裤未覆盖的臀腿交界处有几处明显的掌痕。  
周轩到底心疼，上前欲褪了他内裤查看伤势，穆镜本来闭眼趴着等待身后疼痛落下来，却不想内裤被人扯了下去，本能地伸手想阻止，却没来得及，被一把挡开。  
“我真不知道你怕我看什么？上床都上了几次的人了。我只是怕打的重了，你不让我看回头打坏了我又要心疼…”  
“没觉得你心疼…”穆镜也任性起来，小声嘟囔道。  
“小没良心…”周轩笑骂一句。  
穆镜也不知怎的，虽说道理不错，他没什么可怕周轩看的，但被他搁在膝盖上打屁股，就是难为情的很。  
“那，能不能不在腿上了，你非要脱的话，就别用手了成吗？”  
周轩知道他不惯，也怕真的伤了他自尊心，便答应道，“好，就依你。但不用手的话，可是疼哦？”  
穆镜一脸视死如归地点点头。  
周轩伸手拿过两个枕头给他垫在腰下，又拿过被子给他趴着，四下逡巡了一圈，并没找到趁手的东西，正在思想间，只见穆镜略指了指他腰间，他一愣，问道，“你是说皮带？”  
穆镜面露羞赧，微点点头。  
周轩失笑，“你宁可用这个，也不让我用手？你傻不傻，这个要疼得多，一会保管你会后悔。”  
穆镜撇过头去不再理他，周轩也不再跟他拗，解下腰间的皮带，对折了拿在手里，其实这也十分难为他，手掌的力道容易控制，这玩意儿却不同，他怕掌握不好下手过重会打伤了穆镜。  
“啪—” 第一下落下去穆镜就明白了周轩说的意思，饶是对方只敢用了五六分的力，这捶楚加身后炸裂般的痛感还是方才的数倍，不过谁让他是自找苦吃的呢…  
周轩不敢再盯住一处打，且间隔三四秒才落下一下，但这样反而让痛苦有足够的时间发散到极致。  
咬住毛巾果然十分管用，穆镜痛地忍不住喊出来也只会发出呜呜的声音。  
打到十五的时候，眼见白皙的臀上和大腿上半部分已经没有一块好肉，尽是透红之色，有些地方由于皮带的质地被打地泛起光泽，伤重处已经略微显出紫色。  
周轩几乎不忍看，又卸了了一两分力道，才又快又疾地打完最后十下，心里暗暗后悔自己定的数量太大。  
扔开皮带，忙伸手去拿掉穆镜嘴里的毛巾，柔声安慰已经痛出泪水的人，“好了好了，乖，打完了。”一边用拇指揩去他的眼泪。  
穆镜痛得几乎没力气张口，喘了半晌，哭地咳了好几声才止住。  
周轩又替他抹了抹鬓边的不知是泪水还是汗水，刚要站起身再看看他的伤，却被一把攀住了脖子，对面的人不容分说就上来吻他，周轩一愣，随即体贴回应。  
周轩有些奇怪，明明挨了打，怎么还这么有力气，他被吻地七荤八素，含混笑道，“看你这样我就放心了，我还怕打坏了你，结果这么有劲儿，看来是没打坏。”  
穆镜也不知道自己哪里冒出的力气，发狠地吻他，后来不自觉想要整个身体都缠上他，却太过专注忘记了身后还有伤，一时牵扯伤口，疼得面色发白，从周轩身上跌下来。  
“怎么啦，你看你，快让我看看，伤都没揉开，闹什么？”周轩紧张道。  
穆镜半赌气地不在意道，“就是点皮外伤，有什么的？”  
周轩没好气又在他身后轻拍一下，“还不够疼是吧，快趴好。”  
虽然没用力，这一拍还是惹得穆镜龇牙咧嘴一番，这才老实趴下，周轩细细瞧瞧那伤，不由也吸一口凉气，他这私密处本来比别处皮肤更白，此时看着实在是骇人了点，臀腿上下肿了有一指高。忙去衣兜里取了一小瓶治跌打损伤淤血的药。  
穆镜奇道，“你哪里来的药？”  
“刚才回来前买的啊。”  
穆镜哑然，心道，“果然是打定主意要打我的。”  
周轩垂眼去打开药膏，一边解释，“当然要准备周全一点，你不上药，不揉伤的话，少说要多个三五天才能好，你到时候不受罪？”  
说着沾了药膏轻轻涂在伤处，虽然他动作已经够轻，还是惹来了穆镜一阵颤抖。  
他苦着脸道，“哥你还是把毛巾给我吧…”  
上药的过程比挨打本身还折磨人，又涨又痛，仿佛有小猫在心里乱抓一般，十分钟下来，穆镜竟觉得出了一层汗。  
总算结束了这场折磨，穆镜长长舒了口气，因为伤口太疼，他只能一直维持趴伏的姿势，忽然老气横秋地叹了口气，“哥，你以后不会成习惯了，动不动就打我一顿吧？”  
周轩笑地弯下腰，“你把我说成什么人了？你没做错什么，我打你干嘛？”  
穆镜仍用怀疑地目光瞧他，身边满面笑意的青年搂过他，温柔道，“难道真的打太重了，人都傻了？好啦，你生气的话，等你好了，让你打回来，这样行不行？”  
穆镜想了想，“嗯，打回来就算了。”然后凑近他耳畔，呵气道，“你让我…日回来行不行？”  
宿舍的灯光并不算昏暗，周轩愣了愣，被耳边的气息惹得心头一阵悸动。转头望进对面人晶亮的眼睛，点头道，“行，你要怎样都行。”


End file.
